She's no angel
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Danny meets the women of dreams. He is the only person who knows who she really is, vise versa. What happens when Sam's dad tries to seperate them, will they runaway together? What happens when Sam get's kidnap and their plans go down hill. DXS.
1. Guess who's back?

1 **Hi It's me kpfan72491. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the sequel to "Just like her father" I just got this idea in my head and I had to write it down. I know this might be a short chapter but I t will get longer. I just wanted to leave a cliffy in this chapter to leave you guys guessing. But in this story Sam and Danny have never met. Danny, Tucker, Sam are 21. Sam has been Italy for spring break and let just say she's richer then her family and that she is daddy's little perfect angel. In this chapter Danny and Sam finally meet and let's say it's love at first sight (BTW, I don't believe in love at first sight, but for Danny and Sam I will). So please review, and I hope you like it. Sorry again if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch does. But I wish I did.**

**Now on with the show.**

In Amity Park there lives the riches family named the Manson's. They own the biggest company money can make in Amity Park. Since the town is full of ghost, Jeremy Manson didn't want any harm to come to his company, his family, and most importantly his billion dollar worth daughter, her wanted to keep them safe with the best security guards money can buy, and body guard.

Danny Fenton is twenty-one years old and works for Jeremy. He started last week, but he yet to meet his boss's daughter and what he had coming to him was a big change in his life and hers too.

"Hey Danny, guess who's back from Italy from spring break?" Said his co-worker and best friend, Tucker Foley/

"I don't know Tuck, a lot of people are getting off that plane from Italy, so stop playing around and tell me so we can get back to work" Danny answered in sarcastic tone and at the same time frustrated.

"The boss's daughter, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, the hottest..."

"Fenton, Foley, come in here" Jeremy yelled with joy from his office interrupting Tucker.

"Well let's just say she hot ans she's worth more than this company" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Hello Daddy" Samantha said hugging her father. Then she turned around and Danny almost Fell over with her beauty. Her long raven hair, her big amethyst eyes, and her pouty red lips. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white button down blouse over a purple vest, and black three inch heals. A purple headband on her head made her hair look soft and shiny. She was wearing a pearl necklace around her neck and her most favorite pearl bracelet around her right wrist with a black ribbon with a purple polka dots.

"Danny this is my daughter Samantha. Samantha this is Danny." Jeremy told them. Danny shook her soft hands and than he realized that he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. They're both from different worlds.

"Nice to meet you Danny. Hello Tucker" Samantha let go of Danny's hand. "Well daddy I better head to my apartment, the flight tired me out" Samantha kissed her father on the cheek goodbye and walked out of her father's office and went down the elevator with her body guards.

"Dude, why can't I feel my legs? " Danny asked Tucker.

"Oh look who's in love. And dude stop getting drool on our boss's carpet" Tucker answered back.

In the elevator Samantha asked her body guard. "Bruce, why is my heart beating so fast?"

"Sam, you know very well your dad wouldn't approve of this." The big body guard replied to her question. Then Sam frowned looking and the ground.

(At a club down town 1:08 am)

"Hey dude look over there you'll never going to believe who's here" Tucker asked Danny.

"Who?" Danny look over where Tucker pointed out and could not believe his eyes. Danny walked over and said "Well, look who's here?"

**So who do you think is? Once again sorry about it being short. So please review.**


	2. Night Life

**Hey guys I didn't get a lot reviews last chapter, So I'm hoping I will this one you guys will review. Please review. I beg of you. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school, field hockey has been taking up my free time. I wrote this a long time ago just haven't had the time to type it up. Well here it is Chapter 2. BTW Danny not broke he just doesn't meet Sam's family standard. You'll understand once you keep reading. But I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did.**

**Last time on Danny Phantom LOL...**

"Hey dude look over there you'll never going to believe who's here" Tucker asked Danny.

"Who?" Danny look over where Tucker pointed out and could not believe his eyes. Danny walked over and said "Well, look who's here?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Holy shit, Did you follow me here?"

"Yes, that is what I did. I followed my boss's daughter because I'm going to rat her out." Danny said with sarcastically.

"Sam. Who are these guys?" Sam's best friend Valerie asked her. "Your friend's cute" Valerie said to Danny referring to Tucker.

"Hello. I'm Tuck..."

"Val, they work for my dad." Sam grabs Danny's arm. "Can I speak to you in private please?" They go near the bar to talk. "Please don't tell my dad." Sam begged

"Do you really think I'm that type of person that would do that?"

"Well, I don't know."

"I should get you home and sneak you in." Danny not realizing he just grabbed Sam's hand.

"No, you can't."

"Danny raised his eyebrow. "Are you crazy? If I leave you here and something happens to you and I know where you were, I'm going to get in so much trouble."

"No, you see my security guards think I'm at Val's. That is the only way I could sneak out. So don't worry, Valerie got me covered."

"I don't think she does.'

"Huh?" Sam turns around to see Valerie leaving with Tucker. "Great."

"So do you want to spend the night with me?" Sam raised her eyebrow. " Oh god no, Not like that, I mean since your friend left with my friend, and knowing Tucker they're probably going to his place and I know you can't go home. So..."

"Okay, but give me an hour please." Sam said giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine." Danny walked away but turned his head to keep an eye on her. He saw this blonde hair guy hitting on Sam. It was obvious that she wasn't interested because he read her lips reading no so many time. When Sam was about to walk away the guy grabbed her arm.

"Let go, what's your name again, Dash." Sam yelled

"Not until I get to know you." Dash squeezed her arm tighter.

"Stop it or..."

"Or what?" Dash felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Dash turned around and got punched in the face. "Or that." Danny had punch him knocking Dash to the ground. "Come on." Danny grabbed Sam's hand and walked out of the club and got in his car.

Sam was quiet. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't stand the awkweird silence anymore. "Thank you for saving my ass from that creep." Sam twirling her fingers.

"It's no big deal, I've known Dash since Freshmen year of high school, he's always been an ass. I'm just glad you're okay." Danny smiled at her and Sam smiled back.

They arrived at Danny's apartment. It was really nice for what he made from his last job. Danny went into his room and brought out one of his t-shirts and sweat pants. "Here you go, something more comfy."

"Thanks. Where's you bathroom?"

"Down the hall to you right."

Sam came out and Danny couldn't believe that she looks even more beautiful, even in his old sweats.

"Okay, so I'm not at least a bit tired, and I'm not staying up by myself. So tell me about yourself." Sam said while she sat next to Danny.

"Well I grew up here in Amity Park, both my parents are ghost hunters. My sister is studying to be a therapist, and I've been friends with Tucker all of my life. Now you."

"I'm surprised you want to know about the real me and not believe the lies that they make up. Well I also grew up herein Amity Park, however I was home schooled. I have no siblings. I lived next to Valerie's family my whole life, and even though I am twenty-one , my parents still treat me like I'm five. Just once I want someone to say, "She's no angel". You must've thought I was a stuck up when you first saw me huh?"

"Actually I didn't. You just blew me away." Danny blushed and so did Sam. They talked for hours and laughed about the stupidest things.

Sam laughing her brains out. "Oh my gosh, it feels like I've known you my entire life."

"I know, well I better let you stop." He gave her a hug and out of no where a kiss on the cheek. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Sam leaned in and started kissing him and Danny was kissing her back. Neither of them knew why they didn't stop. Sam started unbuttoning his shirt. But Danny started to get off of Sam.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Don't go just because my dad is your boss. He can't control my life forever."

"Why me Sam? Tell me that. Why your father's little employee?"

"Because I think I love you Danny. I don't do this you know. I'm not that type of person. I love you." Danny just stood there for one more second and started kissing her again. Danny put his hands on Sam's blouse and slowly moved into Danny's room. Next thing you knew, it was morning and the sun was rising.

Danny was awake watching Sam sleep peacefully. Danny kissed her on her fore head. Sam's eyes started to open. "Morning" Danny said kissing her on the lips.

"Morning" Sam smiled.

"Crazy night huh." Danny said while she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah. I didn't know you could fall in love so fast."

Danny loved at Sam and said " I love you."

"I love you too" Sam kissed Danny.

"Now we have one problem" Sam looked at him with a confused stare. How could there be a problem when they are so much in love? "Your father."

"I forgot about him. So, I don't care, I'm not a child."

"But I'm his employee, who just made love with his daughter."

" Well that doesn't give us much of a choice then to sneak around behind his back."

"We're going to get caught."

" With that attitude we will. But if we don't see each other, then I would as well die because I can't live without you."

"Same here. Okay, but I might as well start looking for my tomb stone because your dad is going to kill me." Sam giggles. "At work we have to act like we don't have nothing more then a boss, worker relationship."

"With a little something on the side" Sam said kissing Danny's neck.

"You're no angel, but that doesn't matter."

"So now what?"

"I'll make us breakfast and drive you to Val's so you can change."

"Just so you know I'm a vegetarian, so no meat."

"Okay." Danny leaned in and gave Sam a kiss.

(In the car in front of Val's apartment)

"Call me. I'll see you later tonight okay." Sam said kissing Danny.

"Okay." Sam got out and blew Danny a kiss, then Danny drove away.

"Look at the time someone getting home." Val said waiting on the couch.

"I could say the same about you."Sam smirked.

Valerie just looked at her for a few seconds. "**Oh my god you had sex."**

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

"Oh my little virgin Mary is not a virgin anymore." Valerie stop jumping and said. "Wait a minute what hell is the matter with you, having sex with some random guy when you and Jake were dating since like Junior year and you broke up with him just before break? Oh you slept with Danny didn't you?"

Sam was just in shocked, "One, so what id I was a virgin. I was saving myself for the right guy. Two, it wasn't some random guy. Three, I wasn't 'in love' with Jake. And four, I did sleep with Danny and it's your fault, but thank you because I love him. And how do you do that? Do you have like a sexdar?"

"Wow! Sam."

"But you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"Girl, I'm your best friend, of coarse I promise."

(At the office)

"Oh my god! You had sex didn't you?" Tucker said to Danny when he saw him walk in."

"Shh. How do you do that? So what, so did you?"

"So who was it?" Tucker took a minute to think and then saw Samantha walks in and as soon as he sees her smile to someone, he look at Danny who was smiling too. Then tucker realized Samantha was smiling at Danny. "The Bosses daughter dude!" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Shut up. You can not, I repeat, can not tell anyone. This could cost me my job." Danny said pulling the collar or Tucker's shirt.

"Don't worry dude." Tucker raised his eyebrows. "So how was it?"

"I am not talking about this with you."

Sam walked over towards Danny and Tucker.

"Morning guys. Uhh...Danny can you help me with the copy machine it's jammed."

"I bet it is" Tucker whispered but San heard what he said it, and her eyes widen."

"You told him?" Sam whispered grinding her teeth.

"No, he...guessed."

"It's true." Tucker said laughing.

"Damn so did Val. Well I still need you to help."

Danny and Sam walked in the copy room and Sam looked the door and started to kiss Danny.

"I just wanted a kiss or I would go crazy. So my apartment tonight. I told the guards to take the night off, that Val is spending the night. So..."

"I can't wait." Danny kissed Sam's forehead.

All of a sudden the door knob twisted.

**Uh oh! What happens next. You just have to love those cliff hangers.**

**Well I made this chapter. But the next couple ones might be short because of school. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	3. Oh No!

**Hello my fellow fanfiction peeps. I know what you're thinking. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" and I know it has taken 3 years but I am not finish with my stories, and I don't blame writers block because I wrote these chapters already. So I'll tell you my reasons why I haven't been on. On Nov 30 2007 my sister left with my niece it put a whole in my family, In to 2008 I went on vacation and just got back into reading fanfiction again in late 2009, I started my senior year in 2008 and had to focus, I feel in love and got heartbroken in 2008, Graduated and started college 2009, my grandmother died. It's been really hard. But I will not stop writing until I at least finish the stories I have started. So here we go here is She's No Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Previously on Danny Phantom…**

"I just wanted a kiss or I would go crazy. So my apartment tonight. I told the guards to take the night off, that Val is spending the night. So..."

"I can't wait." Danny kissed Sam's forehead.

All of a sudden the door knob twisted.

* * *

The door knob twisted. Danny and Samantha started freaking out.

"Danny hide" Sam ordered him. Danny hid behind the copy machine.

The door opened just to find out it was… just Tucker.

"Ha ha ha" Tucker laughed "Chill you guys it's just me"

Samantha walked up to Tucker and punched him on the shoulder. "Don't ever do that again" Sam yelled at Tucker.

"Hey" Tucker rubbed his shoulder. "I have a perfect reason. Sam your 'Daddy' wants to see you"

Samantha sighed "Okay" She said as she walked out.

"Damn it Danny your girlfriend has an arm." Tucker said as he checked to see if he bruised.

"Shut up tucker"

Mean while Samantha walks into her father's office.

"You wanted to see me Dad?" Sam faked a smile at her father.

Jeremy look at his daughter shocked. "Dad? You always call me Daddy."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore" Sam answered Jeremy

"I guess you're right sweetheart. I just have to get use to it" Jeremy said as he stood up and kissed Sam's forehead. "Anyway I have an important meeting that goes until late and your body guards are leaving early. I want Daniel to take you home and walk you to your door. And Samantha I want you to lock EVERYTHING! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Samantha smirked as she walked out of her father's office. "Yes! No body guards to follow my every move. Just me and Danny…. Perfect."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. Yeah I know short but I promise to update as soon as I can. So please review :D**


End file.
